


Miss not so innocent

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Secret Relationship, Stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16555184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Derek is convinced their coworker is Miss Innocent but what happens when they all go out to celebrate the win of a case and she happens to be not so innocent?





	Miss not so innocent

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot didn't have much time sorry guys.

Astid Hastings is an FBI agent. She has been working for Aaron Hotchner for 2 years now. They have just solved a big case, so in order to celebrate they are all going out to a local club. "Hey Astrid are you coming with us to the club?" "Nah I think I'll pass." Morgan leaned over to Reid "told you she was too innocent. " Reid just shook his head. A couple of hours later the gang was sitting at a booth, drinking. "Hey, isn't that miss innocent!" Emily pointed to a girl. Everyone looked. "Wow." She had on a short leather dress and was dancing with two guys. "Morgan, I don't think you were right about Hastings." Hotchner teased. They were close enough to hear. "Mmmm someone's frisky tonight." The tallest guy commented. "Lighten up and let our girl have some fun." "Shhhh! Shut up and dance with me!" The one in front of her kissed her. "Fuck it, come on." "Where are we going?" Both of the guys asked. "I want to sleep with my boys." "I like that idea." They followed her out. The team later were walking to their hotel rooms to see Astrid pinned to the wall, kissing the guys again. "Where's your key?" "Oops...." "Damn baby that's the sixth one!" "Sorry." "Stefan where's yours?" "My pocket but with all the ass grabbing she's doing I can't guarantee that." Astrid giggled. "You have a beautiful ass though." Morgan turned to the team. "What the actual hell?" 

Few days later...   
Astrid sat fiddling with the two rings on her fingers. "Those are new." Reid observed. She hummed in agreement. "Those are engagement rings, are you engaged?" Penelope squealed. "Uh...yeah I uh am." "Well since you are coming to dinner at my place bring him!" Rossi suggested "Oh um ok." Astrid was freaking out when she got home. "Babe?" "What's wrong?" "They saw the rings and want to meet my fiance tonight." "Are you ready to tell them?" "I don't really know." She whispered. She then straighten up. "No, I do know, I'm ready!" They chuckled and all went to get ready.

Dinner....  
Rossi smiled as he opened the door for "Astrid, good to see you." "Thanks, Dave this is Aidan and Stefan." "Nice to meet both of you. Come in!" Everyone was around the table enjoying themselves. "So, who is the lucky fiance?" Asked one of the girls. "Um, well both of them we are in a polyatomic relationship." Astrid smiled weakly. "That's great!" Jj said happily.


End file.
